1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a liquid crystal composition, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal composition including a liquid crystal monomer having a tetra-cyclic structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the development of technology, the transparent liquid crystal display (LCD) has become one of the directions the optoelectronics industry strives toward. In terms of the current transparent LCD, scattering and transmissive display modes are formed based on whether or not a voltage is driven such that display effects can be achieved without attaching a polarizer. Therefore, the current transparent LCD has the advantages of a simple process and low manufacturing costs.
However, since the liquid crystal used by the current transparent LCD usually has the disadvantage of poor scattering state, poor display characteristics and severely limited applicability are existing issues of the transparent LCD. Therefore, improving the scattering state and the contrast of the liquid crystal is a current issue that urgently needs to be solved.